The overall goal of this program is to train a group of highly gifted individuals who apply the tools of fundamental science to study the pathophysiology, treatment, and diagnosis of clinical disorders. The Director will work with a Selection and Oversite Committee to choose candidates from a pool of talented houseofficers who have completed at least two years of housestaff training. Selection will be based not only on an individual's qualifications and interests,k but also on their potential, and commitment to bringing fundamental science to clinical problems. The training will be divided into two phases. During phase I (two to three years), the trainee will enroll in formal courses and will begin basic laboratory work in a basic science area under the direction of a basic scientist who has experience in and enthusiasm for training physician scientists. The curriculum will consist of a core of four courses to be taken by all trainees, as well as others to be selected by a mutual decision between the trainee, the preceptor, and the Selection and Oversite Committee. Progress during phase I will be monitored by the preceptor, as well as the Selection Oversite Committee. At the end of two or three years when the trainee, preceptor, and Selection and Oversite Committee feel the individual is ready to move to phase II, the individual will move to a situation in which they bring the fundamental science to address significant questions related to clinical disorders of specific interest of the NIADDK. The supervisor directly responsible for the individual may be the same or different than the supervisor for phase I. Progress during phase Ii will also be monitored by the trainee's supervisor and the Oversite Committee. At the end of five years of training, the individual should be ready to begin a career as an independent investigator working in specific areas of interest to the NIADDK.